I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to munitions and, more particularly, to a flechette for use with a direct fire weapon.
II. Description of Relevant Art
There have been many previously known flechettes which are often described as a dart-like projectile with a diameter much smaller than the gun bore diameter that is used to launch the flechette. Oftentimes, a plurality of flechettes are contained within a single shell so that a plurality of flechettes may be launched en masse simultaneously.
In other cases, a flechette is individually fired from a gun using a discarding sabot. In these previously known individually fired flechettes, the sabot has an outside diameter substantially the same as the bore diameter of the gun bore in order to prevent high-pressure gases resulting from the deflagration of propellant from passing the flechette during launch. Upon exit from the gun bore, however, the sabot is immediately discarded from the flechette.
One disadvantage of using flechettes with discarding sabots, however, is that the discarded sabot trajectory is random upon muzzle exit. As such, flechettes generally are not used in situations where friendly troops may be struck by the discarded sabot. Consequently, the use of these previously known individually fired sabots is limited.